


Des petits riens qui font beaucoup

by malurette



Series: Double vue et autres pas-grand-choses [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Domestic, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles et mini-fics à la boutique de Yûko. 1ère vignette : Le renard en tube aime Watanuki ! 2ème: Yûko, Un grain de folie. 3ème: Wata/Yûko, Femme fatale. 4ème: Yûko, Dominatrice. 5ème: Les deux Mokona, Adorables peluches. 6ème: Clow/Yûko et les Mokona. 7ème : Yûko, Watanuki et Dômeki, Grand nettoyage. 8ème : Yûko et Watanuki, Des rêves... 9ème : Mokona, Petites douceurs.<br/>10ème : Watanuki et Yûko, Heure matinale.<br/>11ème : Watanuki, Yûko, Dômeki, Encore du rangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Renard en tube

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Dommage qu’il n’y comprenne rien...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ichihara Yūko, Watanuki Kimihiro ; renard en tube -> Watanuki sous-entendu  
>  **Genre :** un peu bête ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Watanuki et le renard en tube" pour Azalée_Calypso (St-Valentin '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150
> 
> "Et pourtant pour les CLAMP peu importent le genre, l'âge ou l'espèce..."

« Il t’aime, tu sais.  
\- Ben oui.  
\- Et c’est tout l’effet que ça te fait ?  
\- Ben quoi ? c’est sympa, un animal domestique qui s’attache à vous, et il est mignon, et il m’a été très utile et je suis bien content de l’avoir, mais en quoi c’est si exceptionnel ? »

Yūko soupira.  
« Tu ne comprends pas. »

Ben non, Watanuki nageait en pleine confusion. Apparemment, qu’un renard en tube puisse avoir des sentiments, ça ne lui viendrait pas à l’esprit. Il ne faisait pas la différence entre une créature magique et un gentil chienchien ! Mais bon, on ne pouvait sans doute pas lui en demander trop, déjà qu’il ne comprenait rien aux sentiments des êtres humains (Dōmeki avait décidément une patience d’ange !)

C’était juste dommage que quelqu’un d’aussi intéressant que ce renard se soit amouraché d’un imbécile pareil, pauvre petite bête…


	2. Un grain de folie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette sorcière a vraiment un grain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un grain de folie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages :** Ichihara Yūko, Watanuki Kimihiro  
>  **Genre :** un peu nawak  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "grain de sable" pour Lulu077, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz> (1er mai '07)  
>  **Continuité :** début de série ~~comme le temps passe, c’est effrayant !~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 240

On en trouvait, des trucs bizarres, dans le fourbi de Yūko.

« Fais très attention en manipulant ça, mon petit Watanuki, » souffla-t-elle avec une bouffée de sa cigarette. N’en fallait pas plus pour qu’il panique et manque de laisser tomber l’objet qu’il déplaçait le temps d’épousseter les étagères. En l’occurrence, il s’agissait d’un petit sablier en verre, à montants argentés. Il le reposa avec des précautions méfiantes.

« Pourquoi ? Si jamais je le retourne il peut m’envoyer dans le passé ou dans le futur ? »  
Yūko s’esclaffa.  
« Meuuuh non ! Il serait juste dommage que tu le casses : il est très pratique pour mesurer le temps de cuisson d’un œuf à la coque à l’occidentale. »

Et elle le retourna. Effectivement, rien de spécial n’arriva. Le sable se mit doucement à s’écouler d’une capsule à l’autre. C’était plutôt joli à regarder, se dit Watanuki. Quand le dernier grain fut tombé, la magie de l’instant se brisa : « Et tu n’as riiien fait pendant trois minutes entières, Monsieur l’homme de ménage ! tu vas être en retard ! Allez zou, retourne à ton plumeau fissa ou je te fais faire cuire des œufs à la coque sans aide d’un minuteur, pour me rembourser le temps que tu perds. »

 _Aaah, bon sang, mais elle avait vraiment un grain, cette sorcière_ , pesta Watanuki en reprenant en catastrophe la tâche qu’il avait interrompue.


	3. Femme fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un autre type de fatalité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Femme fatale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHoLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Watanuki Kimihiro, Ichihara Yūko  
>  **Genre :** tension  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « fatalité » + contrainte accessoire UST pour 31_jours (21 décembre '07)  
>  **Continuité :** plutôt début de série   
> **Nombre de mots :** 225

Yūko dit que leur rencontre était dictée par la fatalité, quoi que ça veuille dire. Ce que Kimihiro pense en tout cas, c’est qu’elle est ce qu’on appelle une femme fatale. Enfin, quand elle s’en donne la peine. Devant ses clients et quand elle lui fait la leçon elle a une prestance qui force le respect et l’admiration.  
Les sous-entendus et les gestes déplacés qu’elle peut avoir à l’occasion renforcent alors cette image au lieu de la briser, comme si elle était au-dessous de tout.

S’il n’était pas aussi témoin, à côté de cela, de tous ses travers, sans doute la trouverait-il belle comme une déesse. Mais voilà, il la voit plus souvent imbibée d’alcool, à-demi dévêtue, impudique, voire carrément vulgaire. Et elle le taquine sans merci à la moindre occasion. À croire que ça lui plaît, de l’embêter lui plus que n’importe qui d’autre.

Il ravale la boule qu’elle lui fait monter dans la gorge et réagit par la colère face à cette attitude. Pas question d’être exploité et de se soumettre aux ordres d’une femme aussi dévergondée ! tonne-t-il. En réponse à l’effarouchement de son jeune employé, Yūko se contente de rire comme si cela n’avait aucune importance, et ce rire le fait frissonner.


	4. Dominatrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watanuki et Yuuko discutent de... bondage ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dominatrice  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Watanuki Kimihiro, Ichihara Yūko  
>  **Genre :** traumatisage  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** _xxxHolic_ /bondage  
> fandom proposé par Little_Meenoo pour un mème à kink avec des kinks secrets – ici "bondage" (été '09)  
>  **Avertissement :** est-ce que ça compte comme du harcèlement sexuel ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

Régulièrement, Yūko charge des corvées supplémentaires particulièrement harassantes et Watanuki, qui comptait n'avoir que du ménage régulier et de la cuisine à faire, proteste. Parfois de manière plutôt inventive :

« Esclavagiste ! En fait ton truc, c'est la domination, hein ? »

Et bien sûr, question inventivité, Yūko ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds :  
« Hmm... oui et non. Tout dépend avec qui. Ou de l'humeur du moment. »

Alors que son homme à (presque) tout faire se fige, horrifié par sa liberté de langage, elle en rajoute une couche :

« Mais pour tout te dire, je préfère les restreintes physiques aux jeux de rôle.  
\- J'veux pas savoir !!  
\- Allons, c'est pourtant toi qui as lancé le sujet. Et puis c'est de ton âge, de faire des découvertes et d'expérimenter.  
\- Naooon ! »


	5. Mokona², Des bisoux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux adorables boules de poil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Peluches  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** les deux Mokona  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** euh, je ne sais pas si les Mokona sont censé être des jumeaux ou non... j’avoue que je préfère éviter de penser à cet aspect des choses.  
>  **Prompt :** le premier baiser de Mokona et Mokona, pour Azalée_Calypso (mème à bisoux, novembre '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Leur premier baiser ? c’est à peine s’ils s’en souviennent : ils venaient d’être créés, ils jouaient ensemble comme toutes les petites peluches de cet âge (car dieux ou pas, ils restaient des peluches). C’est arrivé comme ça... en roulant l’un avec l’autre, au milieu d’un câlin.

Yūko a gagatifié tout ce qu’elle pouvait et a appelé Clow pour qu’il vienne voir comme ils étaient mimi tous les deux.

C’était il y a bien longtemps, oui, avant qu’on les mette sous cloche de verre, avant qu’on ne les sépare…


	6. Clow, Yûko, Mokona² ; Sous la lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une nuit de rêve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sous la lune  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC + un poil de Tsubasa rc  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** les deux Mokona, Yūko/Clow  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** les deux Mokona, "lune" pour Lulu077 (Noël '06/Nouvel An '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

Une lune pleine, un ciel dégagé, un temps doux : le moment idéal pour boire du sake. Le jardin de Yūko, ce soir-là, offre un cadre propice et à la beuverie et au romantisme. Elle et Clow se resservent l’un l’autre, échangent des grâces, puis à mesure que la nuit avance, des sous-entendus de moins en moins voilés.

Les deux Mokona, de leur côté, joyeusement éméchés et tout déboussolés par le feu que l’alcool leur a mis dans la tête, en profitent pour se cacher dans un coin, gloussant et piaillant sans savoir même pourquoi, et se câlinant parce que c’est la seule chose qui leur vient à l’esprit : ils veulent être l’un avec l’autre, l’un tout contre l’autre, et ne jamais se séparer.


	7. Yuuko, Watanuki, Doumeki : Grand nettoyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du ménage à faire !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Grand nettoyage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages :** Ichihara Yūko, Watanuki Kimihiro, Dōmeki Shizuka  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Non, vraiment, le lycée, des fois, Kaze en a plein le…"  
> d’après Guru_Messakira pour un Arbre à Drabbles> chez Drakys"> (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** plutôt milieu de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Plein le grenier de ces saletés-là, ronchonne Watanuki en sortant au soleil une caisse de bidules bizarres. Ça s’entasse, ça prend la poussière, on ne sait plus quoi en faire. C’est pire que la cave de Yūko !  
\- He bien, tu es là pour les trier et les dépoussiérer donc tout va bien, maintenant, » affirme joyeusement cette dernière.

Dōmeki, stoïque, le regarde remettre à jour les vieilles affaires de feu son grand-père sans broncher, ni pour aider, ni même l’arrêter quand il les manipule avec trop de rudesse.

« Et pourquoi c’est à _moi_ de venir faire le ménage ici, d’abord ? »


	8. Yuuko & Watanuki, Des efforts à faire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tes rêves ne sont pas juste à toi, en fait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des efforts à faire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages :** Ichihara Yūko, Watanuki Kimihiro  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Peut-être est-il la conscience de l’univers qui essaie de rêver mieux."  
> d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : plutôt début/milieu de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Essaie de rêver mieux que ça. C’est déjà bien assez de te faire poursuivre par des monstres dans la réalité, que fera-t-on si tu te mets à en attirer jusque dans tes rêves, vraiment…  
\- Je fais ce que je peux ! » rage Watanuki.

Oui, c’est déjà bien assez que Yūko lui fasse des remontrances sur son comportement dans la vraie vie, il n’a pas besoin qu’en plus, elle se permette des réflexions sur ses rêves. C’est privé, les rêves.

« Oh, non. Tous les rêves sont liés. Ils ne forment un qu’un grand tout. Des tas de… gens les visitent. »


	9. Mokona, de la douceur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de tendresse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Douceur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RC/xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnage :** Mokona  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à me faire de sous avec ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Petites douceurs »  
> pour Piwi_chan lors des 4èmes Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Mokona est une adorable peluche, ronde et douce, avec un goût pour les plaisirs sucrés.

On pourrait croire que Yūko et Clow ont créé cette bestiole juste pour servir de compagnon de jeux à leurs futurs enfants, ou au moins pour donner à ceux qui en ont besoin, voyageurs dimensionnels ou clients de la boutique, la tendresse dont ils ont besoin. 

Parfois, on voudrait que ça soit vraiment le cas. Petite consolation ? on peut toujours espérer que ça arrive effectivement dans le futur. Et à l’image de Mokona, peu importe si ça a l’air petit et faible, comme espoir : ça suffit à porter loin.


	10. Wata & Yûko, Dès le matin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une bonne bière pour bien commencer la journée !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dès le matin !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHoLiC  
>  **Personnages :** Ichihara Yūko, Watanuki Kimihiro, Mokona  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Non mais t’as vu l’heure ? » d’après Laitue  
> pour la case n°17 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « des persos de Holic autres que Dou/Wata/Hima » (été ’10 ; 2ème)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 111

« Aah, une bonne bière bien fraîche, y’a que ça de vrai, » clame Yūko en reposant sa cannette déjà bien entamée.

« Comment, s’effare Watanuki, mais t’es déjà en train de boire de l’alcool ? Si tôt le matin ?

\- Il n’y a pas d’heure pour une bonne petite mousse, » couine Mokona, lui aussi une cannette entre ses petites pattes ridicule et un grand sourire sur sa bouille de peluche.

« Ou plutôt si, insiste Yūko : il y a des moments parfaits pour ça, et celui-ci en est un. De bonnes bu-bulles finement brassées pour bien commencer la journée !

\- J’habite avec des fous... »


	11. Wata, Yûko, Dôme, Nettoyage de printemps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranger une bibliothèque, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué, si ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Grand tri de printemps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages :** Watanuki Kimihiro, Ichihara Yūko  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « trier des livres » d’après Camille_Miko">  
> pour la case n°10 d’un mème à Curtain Fics (printemps ‘11)  
>  **Continuité :** plutôt début à milieu de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Au moins, les livres, c’est facile à trier ! on lit le nom de l’auteur, et le titre, et on les range par ordre, et puis il n’y a rien de dangereux là-dedans. Tant qu’ils ne s’effondrent pas tous d’un coup sur soi. En admettant qu’ils aient tous bien un titre et un auteur et pas juste un seul et puis qu’ils soient écrits dans une graphie qu’il comprend. Oui, bon, c’est peut-être un tout petit peu plus compliqué qu’il n’aurait cru. Mais toujours pas dangereux pour autant !

\- Oh, tu crois vraiment ?  
\- Ben contrairement à d’autres objets sortis du grenier en faisant le ménage chez une sorcière ceux-là ne risquent pas d’attaquer.  
\- Tu ne crois pas au pouvoir des mots ?  
\- _Non !_

Cette fois il accomplira sa tâche sans se laisser distraire par des histoires à faire peur et le sourire moqueur de sa patronne. Ah, mais !


End file.
